


Sensei's Sick

by Afoxanddragonwriter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afoxanddragonwriter/pseuds/Afoxanddragonwriter
Summary: It's suppose to be a simple mission. But, Sasuke had become ill and Boruto has to take care of the male. Will the Uzumaki hold himself together or will an ill Uchiha be to much?





	1. Chapter 1

A traveling group of two were walking. One was Sasuke Uchiha and the other was his student, Boruto Uzumaki. Both were heading out to do a mission. The mission was rather simple. The two had to deliver a scroll from the Leaf to Suna. It was a mission for Sasuke, but Boruto heard and asked to tag along. Sasuke at first said no, but with Boruto….the Uchiha was soon convinced to let the boy came along. But, Sasuke wasn’t going to let Boruto tag along for nothing. The blonde had to give a report once the mission was completed. It was part of a deal the two had made. Sasuke would let the boy come with him and Boruto would give the report.

“When are they expecting us at Suna?”

Sasuke moved his eyes to look at his little traveling companion. The Uchiha was surprised and relieved that this was the first thing the boy said. He had been quiet since they left the leaf. It unnerved the adult. He knew that Boruto was a hyperactive and loud child. So, the silence was strange. He even thought that the boy may be ill. Or worse, had gone mute. A hum passed the male’s lips. 

“Three to four days. They’re not too much of a hurry to get the scroll. So, it’s possible that it’s contents is not as important as I first thought.”

Sasuke and his companion walked for hours. They had left the village in early morning and now it was late noon. The Uchiha’s ears perked up as he heard a growl. He looked at his student. Well at the boy’s stomach. It had been some number of hours since the boy has had anything to eat. So, a soft sigh left his lips. 

“We’ll stop for lunch in the next village.” 

Sasuke looked as the boy nodded. The Uchiha, himself didn’t feel hungry. But, he knew that Boruto was still growing. So, the boy would be hungry once they reached the village. Sasuke knew how to get to the village. He’s traveled the route many times in his times of being a ninja. The Uchiha walked, but he was slowing down. He had been feeling sluggish since morning. And his body was aching as well. He also did feel warmer than usual. He would take his cloak off, but he didn’t want to carry the fabric over his shoulder. 

“Sensei? You ok?”

The older male blinked and noticed the his student was ahead of him. The blonde’s body was tilted in his direction. The Uzumaki had a worried expression doning his face. Sasuke sighed and nodded. He didn’t want to worry the other, so he’ll keep how he’s feeling to himself. He let a breathe out and continued to walk. He knew that Boruto was worried about him, he could tell by the boy’s expression that had not left his face. Sasuke sighed again. 

“I’m fine. Just a little warm and a bit slow.” 

Well so much for keeping what’s wrong with him to himself. Sasuke could see that Boruto’s expression lighten a bit. But, he was still in a state of worry for the male. The Uchiha sighed and gave the boy a reassuring head pat. Sasuke knew that this wouldn’t help the boy relax. But, it was the best the Uchiha could do for now. There were times when someone would worry no matter what one did or say. Sasuke had learned this over the years as he grew.

It felt like it was taking an eternity to arrive at the village, but they finally did. And Sasuke was aching even more. Normally walking long distances and for hours never bothered the male, but the Uchiha was hurting and feeling very sluggish. Once they found a place to eat. Sasuke had told the other to get himself something to eat. The Uchiha’s own appetite was MIA. In honestly, he felt slow and weighed down. So, eating was the last thing on his mind. He just wanted to find a hotel and sleep. 

“Sensei? Hey, sensei!”

The Uchiha blinked. He didn’t know that he had spaced out. And his student’s face didn’t help either. Sasuke knew that the other was now very concerned for him. He didn’t know what to do. He figured the boy could read the signs of his body and the behavior he was displaying. So, hiding the fact that he was…...feeling a bit under the weather was pointless. A sigh left the Uchiha’s lips. His shoulder’s slumped. Indeed, the great Sasuke Uchiha was not feeling well. 

“I’ll be fine. Just need to relax and get a bit of sleep. Now eat.”

The Uchiha didn’t want the boy to argue with him. He wasn’t in the mood or health to deal with arguing. He closed his eyes and leaned his head into his only hand. He had a headache and his stomach was now turned. And he was feeling warmer now as well. The blonde did eat, but not much as the Uchiha would like. But, the boy was worried. Sasuke sighed. He didn’t know what to do. He’s used to working through anything he gets. Weather it be injury or sickness. 

“I know a place nearby the we can stay for a few days, until you feel better.”

Sasuke looked at the child with a confused look. He could tell by the boy’s tone of voice that he wasn’t going to budge on his decision. Sasuke for once, was happy that Boruto had grown. The blonde may only be 13-years-old, but he had matured from the student he had started to train. He felt himself getting dizzy. He placed his head back on his hand to steady himself. Sasuke heard the concerned noise of his student. He then felt the small hands of the blonde on his shoulder and forearm. 

“I’m fine. A little dizzy.”

Boruto rubbed the back of the Uchiha. He was hoping this would help the older male relax. The Uzumaki stopped rubbing and waved through hand signs. He produced a clone and nodded his head to the uneaten lunch. The clone understood and packed the meal up. Boruto knew he would have to help the male to the hotel. This was going to be a bit difficult. He looked at the clone and the clone shook its head. Boruto was thinking of having a clone sit on his shoulders, so it could help steady the adult male. The clone disappeared and Boruto signed. This was going to be a pain.

Mercy came in the form of a young woman asking if she could be of help. Boruto nodded and asked if the woman could help his sensei outside. The random stranger nodded. She had blonde hair that was tied up in a bun. Her skin was tan and she wore ninja gear like Konohamaru. Boruto finished his drink and threw the cup in the trash. He followed the woman, who now had the arm of his sensei over her shoulders. Boruto told the woman he’ll lead the way to a house that traveling ninja can use when on long travels. 

“May I suggest a hotel? Your traveling companion seems very sick. You don’t want him to get worse or for anyone to catch what he may have.” 

Boruto looked at his sensei and noticed how pale the adult had become. The only color was the soft flush of his cheeks. Boruto was worried even more. He asked how close the hotel was and the woman told him that it was rather close. So, Bortuo made the decision to let the woman lead they to the hotel. The Uzumaki kept his eye on the ill adult. So, the three made it to the hotel and the woman paid for two nights. She helped carry Sasuke to the room. 

“Thanks for your help.”

Sasuke let the little murmur out as he was laid on the bed. He wasn’t feeling well at all. He removed his cloak and vest. The woman pulled his sandals off. The Uchiha felt like he would throw up and any minute. Though, he didn’t eat anything. Sasuke could see the worried look of his student. The woman also seemed to be concerned. Sasuke tried to give a small smile. But, he was feeling very weak. 

“Unfortunately. I have to leave now. Can you take care of him on your own?”

Boruto looked up and nodded. Boruto assumed his sensei had a really bad cold. So, it couldn’t be that hard right? His sister got sick once. So, the blonde was sure he could take care of his sensei easily. It couldn’t be that hard. Just make sure the adult gets a lot of sleep, stays hydrated and eats a bit of soup. It should take the Uchiha a few days to recover.

“Yeah. I’ll be fine.” 

Sasuke looked on in silence. He can tell the woman didn’t want to leave, but she had too. Sasuke sighed, laying his head on the pillow and shifted into a comfortable position. The woman said a few things to the blonde and left. The Uchiha placed his arm under the pillow. He closed his eyes because the light was causing a headache. The Uchiha left something being placed on him. He opened his eyes and saw that Boruto had placed the blanket on him. Sasuke smiled and closed his eyes. 

“Taking a nap?”

The boy sighed and his sensei nodded. Boruto sat down on the other bed. He didn’t know what to do. He looked over at his ill sensei and out him fast asleep. The Uzumaki sighed and turned the TV on. He turned the volume on low and found something to watch. He’ll try to pass the time. Then something hit him.

“......Shoot. I forgot to get the woman’s name.”


	2. Chapter 2

Boruto tossed and turned. He was trying to get comfortable. But the fact that he sensei had slept all day was hanging on his mind. He had tried to awaken the Uchiha earlier in the day. But, that was fruitless. And he knows that the male has not eaten at all. Boruto, didn’t leave the hotel room. He didn’t want to leave the adult’s side. So, he had watched TV all day. Boruto turned his head to the clock. It’s read, 2:30am. The blonde, unable to sleep, threw the covers off. He didn’t know what to do.

Boruto sat on the bed crossed legged for about 30 minutes. He had his chin resting in his palm. He was thinking of what he could do that would help his sensei. But, the boy was coming up with a blank. He was ready to scream into the pillow, but the sound of shifting caught his attention. Boruto looked up and saw the other sitting.

“How are you feeling?”

Sasuke looked at the other with blurry tired eyes. His throat hurt, so he gave the other a thumbs down. He felt like shit to be honest. The Uchiha blinked. He felt something being pressed against his forehead. He looked up and found Boruto’s hand. He hummed and chuckled. The blonde must be worried about him. 

“Well, you don’t have a fever.”

Boruto mused as his sensei shook his head and lay back down. Boruto knew the other had to eat something, but he knew it was late and that the hotel’s kitchen was closed. All he could could do was make sure that the other got plenty of rest for now. Boruto sighed and crawled into his own bed. Sleep didn’t come easy.

The blonde’s eyes fluttered open with a start. He shot up in bed and was sweating. He looked around and saw he sensei sleeping. He sighed and flopped back onto the bed. He didn’t know why he woke with a start, but he’ll push that to the back of his mind. Boruto lay in bed for a while, he didn’t feel like getting up. The room’s silence was shattered by coughing. The blonde looked in the direction of his sensei. Said male was sitting up and having a violent coughing fit. 

“Sensei!”

Boruto jumped out of his bed and rushed over the adult’s side. Said adult was now recovering from his fit. Deep ragged breaths can be heard as the Uchiha calmed his breathing. Boruto rubbed Sasuke’s back in an attended to sooth him. Once his sensei seemed to have relaxed, Boruto stopped rubbing.

“I’m fine. I didn’t wake you up, did I?”

Sasuke chuckled. He sighed in relief as the blonde shook his head. The Uchiha didn’t want the guilt of his coughing waking up the boy. He nodded and sighed. This day was going to be a pain and Sasuke could tell. A groan felt the male’s lips as he felt his stomach twist. He didn’t want to vomit. The only thing that would be coming up is stomach acid.

“We’re not going anywhere today. My stomach is in knots.”

Boruto blinked as he watch the male lay back down. He could tell that the other’s face was more pale than yesterday. The Uzumaki didn’t know what to do. And they had to scroll to deliver as well. Boruto bit his bottom lip and drummed his fingers on the bed.

“What about the scroll?”

Sasuke blinked. The scroll? Then the male remembered the mission. Crap! Was the first word the Uchiha thought as he lifted himself into a sitting position again. What were they going to do? Sasuke wasn’t in the shape to travel and using the Rinnegan would sap any strength he had. And Boruto couldn’t go alone either. The blonde maybe a ninja, but Sasuke wasn’t going to let him go on. This mission was his originally.

Drumming his finger on his knee, the Uchiha thought. He is first was to wait until he got better, but they didn’t know how strong the sickness was. Sasuke didn’t want to run the chance of reporting a late mission. Second, was sending Aoda. But, that would require chakra. The Uchiha had enough, but he was lacking the physical strength to summon the huge reptile. There was only one thing he could think out that could work and wouldn’t cost him a lot of strength and chakra. 

“Well, use my messenger hawk. The scroll isn’t that big. I need you to write a letter to them why my hawk is delivering the scroll.”

Boruto nodded. He didn’t complain with the male’s plan. He couldn’t have come up with a better solution himself. So, Boruto pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from his bag. He wrote about the situation with his sensei’s health and why the hawk was delivering the scroll. Once the letter was finished, Boruto placed the pen back. He turned his head to the other and watched his master summon a small hawk. Attaching both the scroll and letter, boruto opened the window and allowed the bird to fly off. 

“Hmhmmmm…...tired.”

Boruto looked back at the other. The sun casting its warm rays against the boy’s face. Sasuke had lay down again. Boruto could see the small flushed pink tint on the adult’s face. Boruto turned to the open window and closed it. He then pulled the curtains back. He knew that the other hasn’t eaten any since yesterday. So, Boruto had to get something into his sensei’s stomach. Or at least try.

“Do you want anything to eat?”  
Sasuke looked at Boruto with dull fevered eyes. He shook his head. He didn’t feel like eating. If he did, he would throw it up. His stomach couldn’t handle anything at the moment. All he wanted to do was sleep. Sasuke couldn’t even keep his eyes open. A groan escaped his lips as he shifted into a more comfortable position. The movement caused the Uchiha’s stomach to curdled.

“Boruto, why don’t you go out and explore the village a bit?”

The blonde blinked. He didn’t like the question. It unnerved him. He didn’t want to leave the other. Especially in the state he was in. Boruto wasn’t going to leave. So, a small sigh left the ninja’s lips. The Uzumaki lay his head on the bed. Boruto may not know why that other asked him that question, but he wasn’t leaving.

“I don’t really feel like going out.”

Sasuke closed his eyes. Of course, the boy wouldn’t leave him. The Uchiha wasn’t some alone time. Boruto wasn’t a bad kid, but having him cooped up in the room with him did make Sasuke a bit guilty. The raven can talk care of himself. Sasuke felt his stomach twist again. He groaned in annoyance and pain. Then he remembered something. Why didn’t he remember this earlier? The Ginger water! He had a small bottle of Ginger water he kept on him for upset stomachs.

“Boruto…...check my bag….I should have some Ginger water.”

A blink. Boruto Lifted his head and looked at the male then at his bag. The blonde picked up the bag and opened it. He looked around the bag and found a bottle. It was one-third full of a dull yellow color liquid. Boruto was sure this was the Ginger water that he sensei was talking about. The blonde handed the male the bottle.

Sasuke lifted himself up and took the bottle. He twisted the cap off and placed him hand the bottle. He lifted the plastic container to his lips and allowed a small amount of the liquid into his stomach. Sasuke put the cap back on and placed the bottle on the dresser the was between the beds.

“I think I have a protein bar in my bag too. Or is it a granola bar?” 

Boruto shrugged. He didn’t know the difference between a protein bar and a granola bar, but he looked through the bag and found what the other wanted. He handed the item to the ill adult and the Uchiha took it. Boruto watched as the other opened the bar by using his teeth to hold the wrapper and his hand pulling it open.

“Thank you.”

Sasuke muttered the thanks as he took a bite of the bar. The piece he chewed and swallowed seemed to settle well in his stomach. So, he finished the snack item. Once finished, Sasuke put the wrapper into his bag. He sighed and lay down. He was tired and his eyelids dropped.

“I’m going to take a nap. Try to keep yourself busy. And please stay out of trouble.”

Boruto nodded and he watched the other slip under the blankets and fall asleep. Well what was he going to do now?


End file.
